projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaigan Prefecture
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:KaiganFlag.svg}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|Flag |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:KaiganBorders.png}}}| }px |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Nicknames': The Lakeside Prefecture |- | colspan="2" |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Capital (and largest city) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Mizuoka |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Official languages | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|English Japanese Chinese |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Ethnic groups | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|47.8% European 44.0% Asian 4.0% Native Marianan 4.2% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Religion | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|55.3% No Religion 16.4% Buddhism 16.0% Christianity 7.5% Shinto 4.9% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Demonym | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Kaiganite Kaiganian |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Government | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Governor | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Irving Chen (SDP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Lieutenant-Governor | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Melinda Watanabe (SDP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Premier | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Aurelia Kim (SDP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Speaker | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Neil Tung (LPE) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislature | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Prefectural Assembly |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Federal representation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Parliamentary seats | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Parliamentary delegation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| *2 Social Democrats *1 Liberal *1 National *1 Independent |- ! style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|Formation |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Established | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|16 September 1946 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|14,384 km² (5th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Population (2018) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|1,023,458 (12th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|71.2/km² (15th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|GSP (2017–18) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$38.325 billion (12th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$37,447 (11th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|EST (UTC+9) EDT (UTC+10) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Highest point | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|TBA |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Abbreviation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|KA |} Kaigan Prefecture (/ˈkaɪgæn/ ''kye-gan'', Japanese: 海岸州 Hepburn: Kaigan Shū, lit. Coastal Prefecture, abbreviated as KA) is a landlocked prefecture in central Enderron. It is bordered by five prefectures (more than any other prefecture): Flinders Prefecture to the northwest, Longshan Prefecture to the north, Sierra Prefecture to the east, Miranda Prefecture to the southeast, Janszoon Prefecture to the south and Cooksland Prefecture to the southwest. Its capital and largest city is Mizuoka. Kaigan is one of the most multicultural prefectures in Enderron, with no ethnic group forming more than 40 percent of the population. It is officially trilingual between English, Japanese and Chinese. History TBA Government Kaigan has a semi-presidential political system, with the Governor of Kaigan Prefecture (currently Irving Chen of the Social Democratic Party of Enderron) as the head of state, and the Premier of Kaigan Prefecture (currently Aurelia Kim of the Social Democratic Party of Enderron) as the head of government. Its unicameral parliament consists of the 43-member Kaigan Prefectural Assembly, with elections held every four years, using full preferential voting. Federal representation Kaigan elects 5 Members of Parliament to the Enderronian Parliament. } | Macquarie | 2018– |- | Jack Lotus | | Mizuoka | 2006– |- | Colleen Scrivener | | Taralga | 2018– |- | Jerri Mei-Lin Wei | | Prince Edward | 2014– |} Political culture TBA